


Science Experiments

by TwinVax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Experiments, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientists in America and England capture multiple different animals in a collaboration to perform a test that could change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The animals

A man sat at a white pristine table, his full six foot build hunched over colorful tubes and beakers, his bright green eyes full of concentration on the task at hand. The man made sure to pour the correct amounts of fluid into the beaker with the test tubes, making sure the formula was made correctly so it wouldn't blow up. It had taken years to make this formula, and get into contact with some other people in the US who would be interested in this experiment, and he had to make sure the formula was ready before shipping it out to them. He put down tubes, pushing his gray hair out of his face with a hand as he picked up the beaker with the other, shaking it slowly to make sure the fluids mixed together until the color changed from red blue and yellow to a bright green. He smiled, taking this time to relax from the concentration he had been under for a few weeks, and took a small sip. Strangely, he had found at one point that a person could safely digest the liquid with no side effects, and if it tasted like flowers, then it was made correctly, otherwise it was a farce.

He was happy to note, that it did taste the way it was supposed to, and put a lid over the beaker after putting some in a syringe, and put the beaker carefully into a box. He cleaned everything up and left the text lab with the box and syringe, turning on his computer in another room as he waited for the video call. The screen in front of him was split eight ways as the call was picked up, waiting expectantly. He cleared his throat, and sat down, lifting the box so they could see it, "The formula is in here, it will arrive in about a week or so, depending on if you have decided to merge your facilities into one, which would be preferable, so I could send it to just one of you." his light British accent making it sound like a done deal.

A face frowned at him, "For someone so smart and hardworking, your fucking lazy." the man growled, before another scientist, a woman, leaning over in her chair and slapped him, her head and upper body leaving her small window and going into his own.

The woman glared at the man, "Don't be rude, Gus." she turned back to look at the scientist, "I hope that answers the question of if we have already moved together, Dr. Max."

Max shrugged, "That's good then, it'll be there in a week, and I hope by then you each have found an animal to...please don't tell me your going to use the cat." he stared at the ginger haired woman, who held a glaring tabby cat in her lap. Max couldn't tell if the cat was glaring at him or not, but he knew its reputation, and didn't like it.

The woman frowned, "If I cant use my kitty cat, you cant go and import a red tailed hawk to use." she countered.

Max rubbed his eyes, "There isn't a way you can stop me from doing that Professor Lindsey, but if you must use the cat, so be it." he looked at everyone on screen, "Just be ready for the package, and get the animals you want to use for it." he ended the call and got up, putting the syringe away in his coat pocket as he went to deliver the package to the post office.

_________

Lindsey smiled as she got home, putting her cat down as she put her things away, "Its almost time, I cant wait to be able to really talk to you Mickey." the cat hissed in response to his name, as per usual, and nuzzled against her, before running off deeper into the house. She sighed, and sat on the couch, happy she wouldn't have to go on a hunt for an animal like the others.

_________

"And here we are, on a hunt in the Savanna, on day fucking three!" Gus yelled, glaring at his two companions, the woman who had hit him before, and one of the other men, "Why did we think that finding a lion would be a fucking good idea?! Better question, why did I think following you to get a lion was a good idea Burnie?"

Burnie sighed, "I don't know, your the one who fucking stopped me before I could leave for this place, saying you and your wife wanted to go get a lion."

"I didn't think finding a lion was fucking difficult in this place, 'lets get a lion Gus, it will be interesting to know what they have to say later' thanks Ester." Gus grumbled.

The woman, supposedly Ester, sighed, "There beautif-" she stopped, turned her head and stared.

"What's wrong." Burnie asked, turning around. He and Gus looked in the same direction Ester was. A big lion was resting in the dry grass by itself, and had taken notice of them, looking at them calmly with its head on its paws. It didn't make any move to get up, it just yawned, showing its giant fangs, before looking at them again. Its fur was a beautiful beige color, its mane big and fluffy as its tail waved around lazily next to him.

"Happy now?" Ester asked, smiling at Gus.

Gus sighed, "I am, but someone needs to load the fucking dart gun."

_________

A blond woman stopped her car in front of a farm, the twenty acres teeming with farmland creatures. She stepped out of the car and went to the farmhouse, where a woman was waiting on the porch, "You the girl named Barbara that wanted to buy one of my animals?" she asked.

Barbara nodded, "Yep! Its great to meet you, I'm  _shear_ you wont be unhappy."  she smiled, waiting to get a laugh out of the woman. The woman sighed, and pointed her in the direction of the barn. Barbara got the message and left the house, heading to the barn and opening the door, the smell of animal and musk hitting her nose as she walked in. She looked at the cows and she sheep, talking to them for awhile as she made up puns using their particular biology as the jokes, before she moved on. She was just about to give up after awhile when she heard loud cracking noises in another pen, and looked over. A ram was hitting its head repeatedly on the metal bars separating it from the sheep.

As far as she knew, it was the only ram in the whole barn, the outside having no pens and horses being the only thing out. Barbara shrugged, going back to the house and knocked on the door. "Ill take the ram, seems like a real _rammer."_ she said, once the woman came outside.

"Thank God." the woman said, taking the money she had wanted for the animal, going back into her house to let Barbara deal with it.

________

The man stood in front of the factory, having been told the place to find the place that created the meet products, and the best place to find a longhorn bull, that or Matt was fucking with him. He shook his head, walking inside. He looked at the machinery as it did its job, trying to ignore the gruesome sounds of what was happening, before he stared at a few of the workers, trying to restrain one of the bulls from moving as they tried to put him in line with the others. He walked over, starting to feel a bit sick and wanting to just grab any of them, knowing that Matt had indeed fucked with him, and hadn't told him of a place that could have been better then this place to get one.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

One of the men looked at him, struggling to hold the bull, "Are you the guy asking for one of these bulls like a crazy person?"

The man frowned, "No, that was probably Matt, and it isn't crazy, its really important. I'm Caleb. What-what's up with that bull?"

"I don't know man, first we find it rampaging around near a hole in the ground full of mud, now its fighting us like it fucking knows what's going to happen, this isn't even worth the trouble." Another one of the guys said as they all decided to release the bull. The bull ran out of the room, but didn't  break through the front door, and calmly sat near it, "Just...take it, somehow take it."

_________

It was the last day before the package would arrive, and Matt smiled, getting yelled at by Caleb over the phone from the factory as he tried to figure out his bull situation. Matt had to admit, he didn't think that the joke would work, but it had done so, spectacularly even. Unfortunately he was too busy waiting to see how his prank would pan out, that he completely forgot about getting his animal. He assumed it was probably too late now to get a crocodile, so he hopped in his car and went to a nearby pet store. He looked at the animals as they played in their pens, before he decided to buy a husky for a pet, and a rabbit for the experiment. Seemed only fitting to him that a rabbit would be used in a test anyway.

________

Max brought the wooden crate into the lab, setting it down on the table, hearing the bird inside squawk at the shaking as it was put down. He had heard about this particular falcon falling out of its nest and being found by humans who took care of it, before giving it to an animal group, who had allowed him to take it off their hands down in America. The people had been rather fond of the bird though, and had given it a name before sending it to him, saying he liked being called Gavin. 

Max honestly didn't care, and opened the crate door, backing off as the bird suddenly flew out, seemingly attacking his face with its feathers and wings, before flying around the room happily, knocking into a few things. He sighed, "A bird coddled by humans, why did I expect anything less?" he muttered.

 


	2. Angry brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets angry at the discovery of what the bird actually is, and other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very bad at chapter names and descriptions. I am so sorry. Also, if you don't know yet, Max isn't really a person anyone knows, I just made him up for no real reason.

Max sighed, waiting for the bloody hawk to stop flying around the ceiling and land on something so he wouldn't have to chase it or try and catch it with a butterfly net. He had to admit though, looking up at it as it flew around, it looked a bit small for the falcon he had wanted, but he supposed it was a young one, barely older then one year old or so, and the Americans taking care of it probably hadn't helped it much in the way of acting like a true hawk, giving it a name and all that.

He watched it fly in endless circles on the ceiling for an hour, before he decided he needed to do something. He stood up from the chair he kept in his lab, and put out his arm, whistling to the bird. If the people at the bird sanctuary had trained it, they would have taught it to land on their arm at command, possible with a glove, but fuck it he didn't have time to get one. The bird barely reacted, only flying in bigger circles, like it could do that for ages. Max sighed, of course they would probably also teach it to come by name, those bloody American idiots. He put his arm down and sighed, "Gavin." he said, waiting, wondering if he had to say anything else to the bird. Gavin seemed to visibly pause in the air at hearing the name, before he swooped down and landed on the table near his crate.

 Max sighed, "Bloody fantastic." he growled, feeling like a fool. He got closer, inspecting the bird. It didn't have the normal coloration of a red tailed hawk, or even have the beak or head of one. Still having the body that looked too small for one taken into consideration, he realized that the people had given him the wrong species of bird. They hadn't given him a hawk, they had given him a _bloody Lark._ A Horned Lark if Max had his facts right. He was seething, those people couldn't even tell bird species apart if two different birds were right next to each other. He wondered, not for the first time, if Americans were all just idiots.

The bird stared at him, keeping him in focus carefully. Max sighed, knowing larks were all but trusting of new people, and incredibly jumpy as all get out. He wouldn't be able to switch out the bird for a new one, since he would have to be expecting a call at a moments notice from the others after getting the package he sent. He would have to make due, even if he did want to talk to his favourite animal once the formula did its job. He moved slowly, so the bird wouldn't get spooked, and picked up the syringe from the table, making sure that it was ready for the experiment as he tapped the needle, and nodded, looking at the bird. It was watching his every movement, staring at the sharp needle in his hand as he put it down, and hopped away slightly.

Max thought it was just a coincidence, or that it had needles used on it before from the people in America and they had done something stupid, and thought nothing of it. He went back to his work, waiting for the call as he left the bird to its own devices.

_____

Gus sighed, "That could have been easier."

Burnie laughed, "You mean the shipping of a lion across a long distance as it sleeps, where at any moment it could wake up and kill us? Yeah, could have totally fucking been a lot easier." he silently shut the cage door in the lab, locking the lion inside.

Ester shrugged, "I would think the bull would be more of a problem." she said, tilting her head in the direction of where Caleb was in the middle of being forced to ride the bull he had brought back from the slaughterhouse by Matt, "Seems more of a sweet, if odd, bull though."

"I'm keeping Mickey away from both of them." Lindsey said, holding the cat close to her chest protectively, as the cat hissed in protest, trying to get to his main prize.

The rabbit on the table was positively shaking in fear at the sight of Mickey, and all of the other big animals around him for that matter, with only a small pet cage protecting him. He had been shaking ever since Matt had gotten him that day, and didn't stop at all when they had gotten back to the lab, being a flighty son of a bitch who tried to bite his hand and hop the fuck off to God knows where. Matt had to put the rabbit into a cage used to house four rats at one point, so it was big enough, but the bunny was still a flighty piece of shit. Matt had given up on trying to comfort it, in favor of making Caleb ride the bull he brought back, a little annoyed that the bull had been so mellow at everything that was happening as he leashed it and walked it around the lab.

The goat, unfortunately, had fallen asleep once Barbara had brought it back, so she didn't really have much to do, besides watch Matt get his revenge on Caleb for something that wasn't his fault of course. She did manage to find a bit more puns when she said she wasn't _lion_ about how it was cool that they had the king of the jungle with them, many groans in protests, and an angry hiss and snort, from every direction.

The package had come in the middle of the day, while everyone was setting up and the lion hunters had just come back, so they brought it inside the labs and opened it up, taste testing it and finding it was still correct, if a bit lilting like a flower that would soon die if not watered. They set up the video chat, and started to idly talk as they waited for Max to pick up.

"I want to know why you sent me to a meat processing plant, where they fucking kill bulls and cows like its nothing." Caleb said, glaring at Matt.

Matt shrugged, "I got a bunny, seemed only fair you get a crazy bull."

"Oh fuck you too." Caleb growled.

Burnie smirked, "That's what you get for letting someone else decide on the animal for you." earning a glare from Caleb as the call got picked up.

To say Max looked peeved was an understatement, he looked about ready to murder everything in his vicinity, including the computer. The others could see one, considering the bird he had gotten was flying around, knocking things over as it squawked and made many noises, bumping into everything and seemingly annoying the ever loving shit out of him to the point he looked dead inside, "I hate this bird." were the first words he said, before the bird in question knocked itself into the camcorder on the monitor, scaring the shit out of everyone else, before it picked itself back up and continued flying around, chirping happily.

"I can see why." Burnie said.

Barbara smiled, recognizing the bird species immediately, "Looks like you weren't so _larky_ on the draw after all." she laughed, getting a glare from Max that shut her down.

"I am aware of this, I assume you have the formula to get on with this before I personally decide to do something to make this bird less loathsome?" Max asked, close to having an eye twitch in frustration as he turned his head, "Gavin!" the bird landed on the table, and stared at him. Max glared hard at the bird, before turning back to the monitor, "I think we should move this along, he only stops for two minutes after I yell at him, and hes starting to get bloody cheeky about it." the bird tweeted behind him, as if to prove a point at what he said.

"Yeah." Burnie agreed, "Just hope I don't get my head bitten off." He, Gus and Ester went over to the table, and filled a syringe with the formula, before they went to the lion cage.

"Oh god here we go." Caleb sighed, getting his own along with everyone else as he went over to the bull tied up against the iron door.

Matt chuckled evilly as he took the bunny out of the cage, keeping it away from the cat as he sat down at his own workstation.

Once everyone was ready with the formula on their end, they looked to check on what Max was doing, hearing the loud shrieks of bird calls and flapping feathers as he tried to chase after Gavin. He had been reduced to catching him with a birdcall and a butterfly net after fifteen minutes of careful searching, and had managed to hold him with one hand so that he wouldn't fly away, even as he struggled. He tried to keep from squeezing the bird, even if he really wanted to at this point, and opted to look at the computer, "Lets begin this I suppose." he said finally, getting a nod from everyone.

Gus, Burnie and Ester opened the door to the cage, Gus and Ester on either side of the door as Burnie got on his hands and knees with the syringe in hand. He got closer, intending to stick it into the lions shoulder, before he saw the lion begin to move as it started to wake up from the sedative. Burnie moved quickly, and stuck the needle into its shoulder, pressing down on the top as it let the green liquid flow into the lion, it growling slightly at the sudden sharp pain, twitching as it sat up. Burnie quickly took the syringe out of its hide, the liquid completely gone, and left the cage, locking it quickly, Ester throwing the syringe away in a safety bag. "Cut a bit fucking close..." Burnie muttered, watching the lion wake up slowly.

Lindsey shrugged and gently stuck the needle into the cat, hissing protests and struggling following it as she got the liquid into the cat, Matt doing the same with the rabbit. Max rolled his eyes, and grabbed a smaller syringe, big enough for use on a smaller bird then he had wanted, and looked at the scared bird in his other hand. He inserted the syringe into its body slowly and pushed the liquid into it, as it squawked and flapped its wings trying to get away. He took the syringe out and put the bird down, looking back at the screen as it flew into the crate to hide.

Caleb stayed a good three feet from the bull, "I'm actually terrified of what I'm supposed to do right now." he said, as the bull stared at him from its post.

"A bit _bullheaded_ in that respect then?" Barbara asked, finishing up with the goat, who had woken up the instant she had finished with the syringe.

"Not the time Barbara!" Caleb yelled.

Burnie rolled his eyes, "Don't be a bitch, I had to do this with a lion, the bull is nothing."

Max sighed, "One of you just do something either way." he said, rolling his eyes.

Caleb glared at the computer, before he slowly went over to the bull, and stood next to it. The bull barely blinked, blowing steam out of its nose. Caleb lifted the syringe and stuck it into the bulls neck, pushing the liquid into its neck before disengaging and running to the furthest part of the room, the loud snort the bull made making him faster.

Max shrugged, "Now all we need to do is wait and see if what I had created comes to anything, hopefully it might show tomorrow. You wouldn't be opposed to sleeping in the labs would you?" he didn't wait for a response, as he left the call, leaving everyone with their answers stuck in their mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have no issue with Americans, most of the time, being one myself. I am just playing the part of an angry British scientist who does not particularly like Americans that much with birds he likes.


	3. Different things

Max yawned, waking up in his lab chair after a long night of listening to the bird twittering in the crate as it hid, before he managed to drown the bird out and fall asleep. He stood up, hearing a satisfying crack from his back as he stretched, and checked his watch, noting that it was already 8AM. He walked over to the crate, looking inside the darkness as he put his hand into it to get the bird out.

The instant he touched anything remotely resembling a bird body, he got what sounded like a pained squawk from the bird. He frowned slightly, and pulled his hand away. The chirping continued quietly, before he heard what sounded like a whimper, something he knows birds normally can't do.

Max sighed, he wouldn't be able to call it The Bird, or give it a new name, that had already been proven multiple times, so he would have to get its attention with the name it had already foolishly been given, “Gavin,” he sighed, “come out now. Out of the crate.” he thought for a second, and decided a more simple command, “Gavin, out.”

Max listened as Gavin shuffled around in the darkness of the ridiculously large crate, before he watched him hop out. Gavin was still the same size, the only difference, which Max found disgusting on many levels, was the fact that his body was devoid of both feathers and fur, and he had patches of pink skin between its normal gray skin underneath. Gavin’s wings, while a bit larger, were altogether the same, while his head had gotten a bit rounder and more humanlike, the eyes now fully in front of his face, the beak shrunken down slightly, and the legs a bit longer.

Max studied him, “Alright, so its a slow process, more waiting is involved then, and observations for the progress are needed...” he went and grabbed a notebook and pen, writing down his observations besides the work for the formula he had created. “Based on the simple fact of a touch causing pain, I guess it hurts, so I can touch you, and your probably too hurt to fly, luckily for me, and moving must be hard for you as well.” he tapped his lips with the pen as he finished taking down notes.

“I guess you'll have to stay in the crate for a while till this is done.” he shrugged, and pushed Gavin into the back of the crate, ignoring the whimpers and squawks as he closed the crate, and wrote down the noises he made.

________

Burnie thought the lion was depressing to look at. While it had, in retrospect, been pacing around the cage and growling most of the night, everyone had managed to sleep well, and Burnie had woken up first to see that the lions whole body was completely hairless, its skin showing no hint of there ever being any fur, except for his tail and mane, which maintained its fluff, the discarded fur on the floor of the cage at its paws as it paced.

Besides the fur loss, its fangs had gotten smaller, and its muzzle had begun to retreat into its face. The same thing had happened to all the other animals as well, except for their tails and ears, for some reason.

It was amusing, to say the least, to consider Mickey a hairless cat instead of a tomcat, and the fact he now needed to wear a kitty coat amused everyone except for the cat himself.

Either way, Lindsey was happy to cuddle him to keep him warm, letting Matt take the coat from her to save the rabbit from hypothermia, as the rabbit looked as though it was about to have a stroke and freeze to death all at once.

Burnie frowned, “If they manage to actually be able to speak and form actual thoughts and shit, we might have to give them names, I vote we let their names be their species.”

“You mean ram, bull, lion, bunny, bird, and cat?” Matt asked.

“Thats dumb as shit.” Gus said.

Lindsey frowned, “Besides, Mickey already has a name, and the lark was named Gavin. It seems fair the others should get some names...” she said. She could have sworn her cat had grumbled something to himself, but she wasn't sure.

One of the computers beeped to life and Matt hit the accept button, Max’s face appearing on screen, “I see that the formula has gotten some progress on the animals as well as just from my own. Have you taken any note that there might be pain involved with them as well?” he asked, getting to business.

Matt shook his head, “No, they are moving normally enough and no signs of discomfort as far as we can tell, why?”

Max shrugged, “The bird is having some pain involved in his performance. I am writing it off as the bird body changing to accommodate new appendages, or a different way of moving, so m leaving it in its crate until it seems a good enough time to move him without the risk of giving it an aneurysm due to pain,” he looked at everyone present, “I suggest writing your findings and any new developments into notebooks and keeping track of things. I will be doing so as well. I may also decide to send the lark back to the United States for you to care for and continue developing the formula for better results that I could use on some animals over here. You of course will continue the testing with the results of the first batch of animals, and I will leave everything beyond this to you.”

Gus frowned, “You're going to ditch us with the animals now so you can test the formula on shit more?” he growled.

“That assumption is correct. I know that it won't be much of an issue to any of you though, it isn't really a hard job, and you were eager to help. Ill call all of you back in a few days once I get a bit more results from the lark, before sending him over. Now, I must be off, I need to give the bird some bloody food or it will starve instead of die from any pain a touch gives it.” Max rolled his eyes and the call ended, popping out of existence.

“Asshole.” Caleb muttered.

_____

Max opened the crate door and looked into the darkness, hoping the bird would be a bit more receptive like it had the first time he had opened the crate, getting no such reaction. He sighed, opening the small tub of worms that were usually bought by fishermen, and put it down in the crate, before he left the crate alone.

He picked up the journal and began writing the observation.

 _After being injected with the formula and feeling extreme pain, the subject no longer flies out of the crate in excitement as it had done the first day it had arrived. The possibility that the formula hadn't worked and there being many negative side effects seem possible, and that the subject may possibly die, being the only subject to have these negative effects out of the six subjected to the formula_.

He neatly wrote the observation down under his first two previous notes, hearing some shuffling and pained squawks from where the crate was, before the shuffling was replaced by slow chewing and swallowing. He smirked.

_Or perhaps the effects are just due to the way the subjects body is small and much different from all of the other animals and human body types and the adjustment is a bit harder for its DNA to grasp then the others._

He closed the notebook and put it down, going back to working.


	4. Animal talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at how the animals feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler I guess.

Despite their slight annoyance at being left to themselves for the rest of the experiment after Max saying he was going to leave them too it, they decided that the best thing to do was exactly what Max had said; to write down what happens in a notebook for later. They got to doing this in their own time of course.

Gus, Burnie and Ester decided that the cage for the lion wasn't big enough, and wanted to see how it would react and move around in a bigger enclosure. Luckily, since this building was brand new, there were many big empty rooms waiting to be occupied, so they wheeled the cage out of the main lab into a much bigger room then the one they had previously been sharing space with others.

“Do you think we should make this more...animal friendly or something?” Ester asked, looking around the room. 

Burnie sighed, “Probably would have been a fucking good idea in the first place before getting these animals, slightly illegally, from their god damn homes.” he turned around to leave the room, “Fucking getting some fake grass from a garden store.” he said, taking his exit, leaving Ester and Gus with the caged lion.

It took him an hour to come back, and by that time, the lion was alone in the room, Ester and Gus somewhere else. Burnie sighed, “Lazy assholes...” he muttered, pushing the cage into the hallway so he could lay the grass on the floor. He got on his hands and knees and put both strips of the stuff side by side, before rolling them out together, pushing them from one end of the room to the other. The grass just barely hit the back wall once he was done, and he sighed, relieved waiting in line for an hour was worth it.

Burnie got up from the floor and wiped his pants of any of the manufactured dirt that was stuck in the grass. He walked to the doorway and moved the cage so the door was facing into the room, the relaxing lion in the cage as it dozed barely reacting. He pushed the cage slightly further into the room, and slowly unlocked the door, opening it quickly and removing his hand just as fast. He backed up and watched the lion.

The lion blinked slowly, looking into the room, its tail moving rhythmically side to side as it stared calmly into the room. it stood up slowly and shook itself, some more of its fur falling out as it loped out of the cage into the room. Burnie watched the lion for a second as it walked around the room, the grass, though fake, soft against its balding paws, before he removed the cage from the door and turned on the light so it would resemble the savannah a bit more, before closing the door so the lion wouldn't escape.

The lion watched his departure through the small window in the door as he lied down in the grass.

_______

Jackalope Hunter, as was his pride name when he was young, had not expected what transpired when he had first seen the three humans walking around the savannah. He had been a bit confused why they were not hidden inside a metal cage to protect themselves from all of the animals that could have surely killed them if they had been caught, but he himself knew he wouldn't hurt them.  

Their presence was a gift to him, one he rarely ever saw, since humans only went as far as to look at a whole pride of lions, and never went deeper into the Savannah to see any lions or other animals by themselves. It was probably his fault anyway that he was alone, his pride didn't much care for his laid back-ness and  style of not caring all too much about things around him. He did well for himself, even if he was chased out of his pride, on his own, catching his meals when he needed to. He was happy and content being on his own, since it let him be himself, so he had no complains. ** ** ** ** **  
**********

Of course, when he saw three humans looking at him, he was interested, but he saw they had what looked like a gun, a human dvice he had seen other animals fall too like when his teeth bit into them, and was a bit hesitant. He didn't have any motive to eat them even if they didn't have a gun, as he had never been particularly interested in the taste of human flesh, but he was worried about dying. Last thing he felt was getting hit with something sharp, before he fell asleep, and woke up to another thing that hurt.

Jackalope Hunter found the room with grass he was stuck in now enjoyable, but wasn't happy with his fur being gone. He was happy that he was out of the cage, but felt particularly angry that everything but his mane and tail were now gone. He felt like his paws were a bit cramped, and turning an odd color, but assumed that since he didn't have any sign of illness, he was fine. He put his head down in his paws and closed his eyes, taking a nap.

_______

The bull glared at the people in the room as he pulled on the rope tied to his neck that kept him from moving. The fact that one of them had ridden him around while another laughed had enraged him, and made him despise the people. He was happy though that he had survived the slaughter house, which lessened his anger to the human who had ridden him slightly.  ****************  
****************

He enjoyed the terror the people in the building had shown when he was throwing them around before the human had come and taken him to this other building, and enjoyed confusing them. He was sad though, that he wasn't back home in the pasture, and probably wouldn't ever go back. At least the ram was there, he recognized him from the farm. The woman hadn't been very creative with names for the animals she had, so every bull that he knew of was called El Diablo, just like him, and the ram, quite simply, was just called Ram, due to the women's hatred of anything and everything.

Diablo snorted, which came out as more of a humanlike sigh, as the people in the room went about writing down something seemingly unimportant. **  
**

________

Light Ray desperately wanted to escape the hands of the man holding him, and escape everything in the room as well. He was shivering despite the clothing that they had forcible put onto him, thinking that he was cold and needed warmth. He was terrified.

The clothing smelled of the cat that glared at him, saying with its eyes that it hated him and would kill him if it had the chance, the lion didn't need to do anything, he knew what lions did to rabbits.

Light Ray hated that he was born in a store where humans bought animals as pets, hated the animals he had been with, and hated the new games the other rabbits tried to play with him. They were easy for him, and got boring after awhile, and he just wanted to escape, but this is not the escape he had in mind.

He felt so small without his fur, everything but his ears and tail utterly hairless. He wasn't cold, he was just scared, unable to announce the terror, or the pain that he felt in his spine as it pushed on the rest of his back.

_________

Lindsey sat back in her chair, cuddling Mickey to her chest as she checked the time, “I think I've spent enough time living in a lab. Im going to go home with Mickey for the night, come back tomorrow.” she said.  **  
**

Matt frowned, holding the still shivering bunny as he turned to her, “That could be dangerous, we don't want anybody to see them yet until we know more.” **  
**

Lindsey rolled her eyes, “Mickey won't be noticed, besides, nothing is really unusual about them yet besides the whole hairless then. I can lie and say hes a new breed of partially hairless tabby cat.” she replied. **  
**

“Thanks for leaving the lion alone assholes.” Burnie said, glaring at Gus and Ester. **  
**

“Don't take so long fucker.” Gus said. **  
**

Caleb sighed, “God I feel like the bull is glaring at me...”

Matt mentally slapped himself, sighing loudly as he tried to ignore the others, “What the fuck ever. Just...make sure no one else sees him or whatever.” he waved a hand dismissively and sat down in his chair.

Lindsey smiled, and stood up, “Lets go then Mickey.” she said, leaving the room. The others watched out the window uninterested as she got in the car with the cat and drove away. **  
**

______

Once his human had brought them back to the house and away from the annoyingly bright and sad looking building, Mickey sat down on his favorite chair. He grabbed the blanket that was always there with his teeth and pulled it over himself, keeping him warm. He hated that the woman living with him had put something sharp into him, and hated how it smelled and all the animals he had met.

He was happy being home, a small content purr escaping his mouth as he snuggled into the blanket. The purr ended in something like a choke, and he visible frowned, his eyes opened as he looked around. The woman was gone to her own room to get changed or something, leaving him to the living room. He hissed and put his head down.  ********  
********

When he purred again it came out deeper. He was close to falling asleep when the woman's voice broke the silence, “Mickey! food!”

He huffed, and studiously ignored her, waiting for her to bring it to the living room like she always did. He sat up when she approached and looked at her, waiting as she sat the food bowl down. He didn't miss her roll her eyes as she left.

He smirked, and started eating. When he finished he looked up at the kitchen where she had left, and glared, “Hate Mickey, not Mickey, Michael.” he said between meows. ** **  
****

______

Ram hit his head against the wall again, the hollow, loud thud of the metal as it bent slightly from his blow making him happy. He could care less about where he was, Barn or weird room, hitting things was still great. It was sad though that he couldn't get to Diablo, they would always butt heads with each other.  **  
**

He wasn't really happy though that his hooves didn't feel as strong as before and he was cold now, but that went away the longer he head-butted the wall. **  
**

He should have stopped while he was ahead he admitted, in hindsight, otherwise the people wouldn't have went over to him and shaved down his horns until they were too small to do any real harm with some sort of instrument from the white room. He still hit his head against the wall, but it hurt every time and made him unhappy, along with the fact that he couldn't even understand his own quiet bleats, them sounding more like how the humans sounded.

 ______ 

It hurt, every time Gavin moved, his whole body hurt and he didn't know why. He was excited when he had seen a new person after being stuck in a too-big wooden slate box for a long time, now he was sad, and everything hurt.  **  
**

The other people who cared for him never hurt him, the little chick who cared for him was a bit rough while excited, but she never made him feel like his bones were breaking. They had been the ones who had helped him learn to fly again, and had fixed him up, after he had gotten attacked by a bigger bird. **  
**

The human he was with now, he was mean. He stopped him from flying and held him tightly in his hand, sticking a big needle into his body without any form of gentleness. Gavin hated needles, and now his whole body was giving him reason to be afraid and hate them more. **  
**

He stayed in the darkness of the crate, in one of the back corners. He screeched as loud as a bird of his type was capable as he heard the bones of his wings crack and shift around, and his back began to stretch itself out to let the wings situate themselves in the middle. He lied down in the newspaper, the pain decreasing slightly once the wings stopped moving, before the pain came back in waves as the claws situated in the back of his legs moved itself to the front, and two more came out between the three. **  
**

Gavin's breath was ragged and stuck in his throat while the pain in his lessened to a consistent dull throb that he could feel his heartbeat from. The pain in his shoulders refused to go away though, and morphed from a quiet throb, to continual waves of painful assault, that, coupled with the strength of his spine that felt like it was unraveling him from the inside, sent a loud shrill shriek of pain out of his beak, which broke itself into something softer, before the darkness of the crate became darker, and he blacked out. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its annoying converting Google documents text into this text, goddamn.


End file.
